GHOST
by Joe Habana
Summary: The World of Kraegh, a Pacefull place to live until some bizarre creatures create Chaos and Destruction. a New set of Guardians is set to help this paradise and his habitants. Sandra Gwynne, **** Olsen, Amanda Sera Olivia Tanner and Brenda Hudson.
1. Prologue

Title: GHOST Chapter 1

Warnings: T for some violence and lenguage, a little bit of yuri with one character, Death mencioned and some Parental Abuse later in the fic.

Disclaimer: I don´t own W.I.T.C.H, you can tell because if i did owned it, it will have Will and Irma as a canon pair...

Genre: Adventure

Summary: 30 Years after Z. For Zenith. The World of Kraegh, a Pacefull place to live until some bizarre creatures create Chaos and Destruction. a New set of Guardians is set to help this paradise and his habitants. Sandra Gwynne, Irma Olsen, Amanda Sera, Olivia Tanner and Brenda Hudson

* * *

Fifth of December... Just a regular day in the Calendar for most people, but for me has a lot of meaning

28 years Ago, one of my best friend fall on the line of Duty. I was injured in the battle and they were about to launch the final blow... She used her body as a shell to protect me, a flash of light blinded me for a second when she got hit and What was left of her was Blood on the floor and my body, i fear the blood since then.

Her family was devastated when we told them about her secret life as guardian and her self-sacrifice. His father almost lost his job due his depression, but life goes on and they managed to keep going,

My mom married my professor and a year later in december 5 my new Brother was born, naturally i got mixed feelings that day. I was really happy, my brother was so cute, and the face of my mom was... pure happines, but i still got sorrow in my heart.

It took another year to get over the Death of my friend, mainly because i blamed my self all the time and couldnt accept help from my boyfriend or my friends, nor even When the Oracle offered his Wisdom, i was unable to accept it... My mind was screwed for what happened that day

Years passed and Cornelia become a forest guard (it was a great surprise) and married Caleb at the age of 24. She has 18 years twins.

Taranee married Nigel, she took the steps of her other and become a Lawyer, Nigel become a police... they have a 16 years old boy named Luca

Hay Lin Married Eric and... well they couldn t have childrens of their own, they adopted a girl who is 17 now.

And i Married Matt, we got 2 childrens, a boy Alexander (18) and a daughter wich i named after my fall in action friend, Irma (12)... and irony strike again as her birthday is in December 5

But i know what is her destiny to become a guardian, ther Oracle himself told me that in a vision when she was celebrating her fifth birthday. When she turns 13 i ll have to pass the heart to her and pray that nothing bad happens to her and her friends.

* * *

**Author note: ** Yeah... i killed Irma in this history, but no, i don´t hate her, in fact she is my fave character... but plot bunnies got in my head and are somehow a bunch of cruel but inspiring monsters that make me do this Fic... and in fact have some relevance later. As you can tell this is based in the next generation of Guardians.  
It Will take a little time for the next chapter to be published (i´m a little bit perfeccionist about some things), and sorry for some grammar errors... english is my second lenguage...

Read Ya Later, and R&R please


	2. Dear Dairy

Title: GHOST

Warnings: T for some violence and lenguage, a little bit of yuri with one character, Death mencioned and some Parental Abuse later in the fic.

Disclaimer: I don´t own W.I.T.C.H, you can tell because if i did owned it, it will have Will and Irma as a canon pair...

Genre: Adventure

Summary: 30 Years after Z. For Zenith. The World of Kraegh, a Pacefull place to live until some bizarre creatures create Chaos and Destruction. a New set of Guardians is set to help this paradise and his habitants. Sandra Gwynne, Irma Olsen, Amanda Sera, Olivia Tanner and Brenda Hudson

* * *

_November 20 Saturday_

Grandma, come to house today and give me an early b-day present, a Dairy.

I never had a one of this before so i just writing what comes to my mind, i guess i should present myself and my family first, well my name is Irma Olson, i´m 12 years old and live in the boring city of heaterfiel. in just a few days (december 5) i will be 13 years old.

I have a brother named Willhelm (weird name if you ask me)

He is a little bit of a jerk, but deep inside he is a nice person.

My mother writes Fantasy, has 2 published books and is writing his third one at the moment.

My Father is member of a local band and Representant. I´m lucky that he represents my favorite group (Crimson Flames), so i can watch the rehersals and go to the concerts (but only if i keep good results in school)

MY best friend is Amanda. she live with her mother and her grandma. She is a year younger than me, we know each other since third grade (well she was a second grade then).

She was being bullied by a classmate of mine so i tried to stop that, but ended in a fight. my father was a little bit angry, but my mom was more relaxed.

She was bullied because she has some scars in her body, later she told me how she get those, when she was 5, her house burned and his father died trying to protect her. her name is Amanda Sera, but she insist on people calling her Amanda-Hall Sera, hall was the name of her father, she "adopted" the name of his father in his memory.

then there is Sandra, she is in the swimming team with me. Erm, what can i say, she is very good at it. If i´m not with Mandy, i´m with her.

There is only a little problem, she likes things that i don´t... Girls, and she is open about that, i don´t have problem with that... but, well, i´m one of her friends and sometimes they think i´m also like her. Just a little inconvenient when i try to talk to boys and they see me with her.

But who cares, she is a great person so all the others can go to hell

Then the is Olivia, Cousin of sandra and classmate of Mandy.

All i can say about her is that she is a little bit weird, believes in UFO´s, ghosts, big foot and all those things.

Weird but funny nonetheless, she vegetarian and like one of my Classemates but alas... he has girlfriend right now, so is only a unrequited love for the moment.

And finally Brenda, what can i say? she is rich and the best friend of Olivia, i don´t know so much about her, just that she is not the tipical rich girl, no she likes Karate and kung fu, she usually go to wrestling shows and watches Martial Arts tournaments and those things. Sometimes i wonder if she was going to be a boy but changed her decision before birthday. She is funny, but like i say before, i don´t know much about her.

_November 22 Monday_

Today at school arrived a new student in my class... gosh, what can i say, he was GORGEUS, his name is Adam, has blue eyes, blonde hair and his tan is perfect. He is from Australia (like some kind of stereotype... but who cares?).

I will try to talk to him in these days.

_November 24. Wednesday_

Today i was with my best friend Amanda at the Arcades, having some fun and letting our brains say goodbye to the maths and boring history classes, when she recived some news... her mother colapsed in the Work and is in the hospital. Hope she is fine, i´ll call Mandy later to see how is her mother

_November 26 Friday_

Mandy hasn´t go to school since then, and she also don´t answer her cellphone. I went to her house yesterday, but no one was there, a neighbour told me in wich Hospital and it seems that is nothing to worry about

I´m a little bit worried, so tomorrow i´ll go to the hospital to see her and her mother.

_November 27 Saturday._

Bad news, Mandy mother has leuchemy. They alredy started with some Chemotherapy.

we talked a little before she couldn´t take it anymore and started crying in my shoulder. that break my hart a little bit.

Hope it works, i hate seeing my friend like that.

_November 29 Monday_

Mandy is back at school.

She say that her mother seems to be responding well to the radiation and those things, and doctors say is still too soon to see if it will work.

She is a Little bit depressed but, i can see that she is a lot better now.

_November 3 Friday_

My mom Usually tries to do a little party with some friends when is my (or my brother) birthday, but now she told me to have a little slepover.I guess a proper party can wait till Mandy´s mom gets better.

My Father is out of the city for a few days and my bro is helping him.

To be honest i can barely wait for that day.

* * *

**AN **: _**It took me time...because of some little problems i got, but now i can publish the second chapter. Gosh sorry for the long wait, i promise the next chapter will be longer and will not take so much time. The dairy format is not how the story will go, is just as a way to introduce the charachters and prepare everything for the moment the girls recive their powers, but... next chapter is about something else. R&R and till next chapty people**_


End file.
